


place to stay

by copperwings



Series: Drabble challenge prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, well accidentally moving in together and only realizing it afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Thanks to Phichit's upstairs neighbor flooding the apartment, Phichit and his hamsters need a place to stay.





	place to stay

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a drabble challenge list on tumblr, I'm posting the prompts I got here as well.  
> The original ficlet is [here](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/169851539244/phichimetti-6-i-need-a-place-to-stay-pretty). The prompt was Phichimetti and "I need a place to stay."

When Chris opens the door, he’s greeted with the sight of Phichit and a carrier full of hamsters.

“Hi,” Chris says. “What’s up?”

Phichit scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, I need a place to stay,” he says. He’s not smiling. In fact, he looks pissed.

It’s startling, because Chris is used to seeing Phichit smiling all the time.

Chris spreads the door wide open. “Come in,” he says.

Phichit walks in and Chris closes the door after him. “What happened?” he asks.

Phichit sighs. “You know that upstairs dude I always complain about?”

“The one who always parties at five AM when you have an early shift?” Chris confirms.

Phichit nods. “The very same.”

“What did he do now?”

Phichit lowers the hamster carriage on the floor and shoos Chris’ cat gently away when he tries to come sniff it. “Well, he had one of his wild parties last night,” Phichit explains. “His guests left and it finally got quiet, so I was like, okay now I have three hours until my alarm goes off, best get some sleep.”

“Okay?” Chris frowns. He crouches down to pull Dylan away from the hamsters. The cat stares at the carries suspiciously.

“Apparently the upstairs dude decided he needed a bath after all his rough partying.”

Chris grimaces. He can already tell where this is going.

Phichit nods at the expression. “So I wake up half an hour before my alarm clock because there is water dripping from the ceiling.”

“Shit,” Chris mumbles.

“Yeah, shit,” Phichit says. “So, um, I need somewhere to stay for a couple of days until I can find a motel or something that doesn’t rob me blind.”

“Of course. Stay as long as you need.”

-

Having Phichit around is certainly different than living alone. First off, there are the hamsters. You’d think hamsters are quiet animals. Chris learns quickly that they are not. The first night they wake him up around two AM by running around their carrier and squealing like there is a hamster circus in town.

As soon as the hamsters stop, Dylan starts. The cat wanders around the apartment and meows and then tries to attack the hamster carrier.

Four AM finds both Chris and Phichit in the kitchen, sipping tea and keeping an eye on the animals. They lean on the counter and occasionally Phichit’s sleeve brushes Chris’ elbow as he sips from his mug.

“I hope they get used to each other,” Phichit says, staring at the cat and the hamster carrier.

“Yeah,” Chris agrees. Although that’s almost like implying Phichit is going to stick around. Which he’s not, right?

-

It’s been a week, and somehow Phichit is still staying with Chris. Perhaps it’s because every time he starts talking about getting a motel room, Chris talks loudly over him until he stops. Phichit’s smile is relaxed as he shoves Chris in the arm.

“Fine, I’ll stay here and pester you then.”

Nine days into Phichit’s stay, Chris is listening to him talk about the renovation of the apartment.

“So they’re going to have to redo the entire ceiling and the walls,” Phichit says, sounding defeated. “It’s going to be like two months before I can go back to my apartment.”

Chris steps closer, brushes a hand down Phichit’s arm. “Or you could not,” he suggests.

“Could not what?” Phichit asks.

“Go back.”

There is a moment’s silence, during which Chris steps into Phichit’s personal space and kisses him. “You could stay?” he says when they detach.

Phichit’s eyes are wide but his smile is even wider. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
